gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Utsuro
Utsuro was the founder and first leader of the Tenshouin Naraku before Oboro, and the original identity and self of Yoshida Shouyou. He is now part of the Tendoshu. Utsuro was one of the antagonists introduced in the Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc, and is now established as one of the main antagonists in the Gintama series. Background He was born containing a high amount of Altana within his body, granting him ageless immortality and high regenerative capabilities. Unfortunately he was persecuted by a wary populace who continuously tried to kill him to no avail, leading to them becoming more fearful and sparking a vicious cycle. To cope with the constant suffering and death, Utsuro created multiple personalities. He was then placed in prison and forgotten about for decades until he was able to leave when his cell door rotted away. But at the same time, Utsuro's other personalities took over their shared body and decided to kill people, partially as revenge and partially to strive to become human again. He continued being a serial killer until he was caught by the imperial government, who instead of executing him, decided to make him into an assassin, seeing his potential. So he formed and lead the Naraku for 500 years, continuing to slaughter and kill; yet along the way, developed a death wish. The original personality watched in the background at his blood-thirsty personas and wanted to fight back and resist them. Thus he created another personality, Shouyou. Shouyou suppressed the other personalities, defected from Naraku, took in someone, and with their help opened a school to teach children. It appeared that Shouyou succeeded in living a life without killing and death. Unfortunately with the Naraku searching for him and opening a unique school during the Joui Wars, it seemed inevitable that he will be found. Someone reveals his location to the Naraku, and he is arrested with his school destroyed. Between the time Shouyou was executed and then Utsuro resurrected, the original personality decides to act and kills his other personalities, including Shouyou, to become the only mind in his body. He had decided to end all his personalities' suffering and accept that they will continue to suffer forever. So he concludes that he will end all suffering and emptiness. Utsuro then revived in front of his former Naraku subordinates, who never knew that their former master was an immortal being who had continuously lead them for centuries. Utsuro was taken to the Tendoushuu where tests were run on him about his immortality and he tells the Amanto group about himself. It is unknown how he became part of the Tendoushuu. Appearance His outfit is similar to those of Tengus. Instead of the warm smile Shouyou always gives, Utsuro has a cold, contempt and twisted smile plastered on his face almost all the time. His body and face constitution seem to be slightly more muscular and masculine as well. Personality Though Utsuro smiles a lot like his Shouyou personality, his smile is cold and twisted. He has taken an interest into fighting Gintoki. When Gintoki broke his mask, he was shocked to see the smiling face of his old teacher, and Utsuro used that moment to catch Gintoki off guard. Even Batou commented that he cannont read Utsuro's mind at all, his whole being is like an emptiness that will consume everything (as Utsuro's name means "emptiness") He also refers Utsuro as "it" instead of "him". Beyond his twisted personality, Utsuro seeks death to end his tragic life of immortality. He stated that life without ending is void (again reference to his name's meaning). Strength & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Due to his identity of being the original personality of Shouyou, Utsuro is an expert at swords as he was able to take on Sougo, Nobume, and Kagura all at the same time. While he was fighting Gintoki, Sougo noted how Gintoki reacted to Utsuro's sword like he was fighting it from memory. Utsuro then stated that Gintoki had fought against his sword style before (hinting at Shouyou's style) and that Gintoki could not beat his style since he never did it before. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' He used the open-palm strikes against Gintoki and Sougo causing their bodies serious damage. '''Physical Attributes: Shouyou was shown to have great physical strength, speed, agility, senses, and reflexes. Due to his identity of being an evil persona of Shouyou, Utsuro possesses even greater strength and physical attributes. Cunning: He was taken by the Tendoushuu as a lab rat after he came back to life, but when he showed up again, he had become one of the Tendoushuu, able to play along with the Tendoushuu and seizing full power of Harusame by killing off all the Elders. He is a mastermind and is extremely cunning. Immortality: ''' Affected by the power of Altana /Ryuumyaku, Utsuro is an absolute immortal: unable to die, age, rot, immune to all illnesses, diseases, disorder, poisons, toxins, and will rapidly heal/regenerate from any and all injuries no matter how destructive and be restored to perfect health and condition. This is shown when he was forced to be executed by Gintoki and had his body burned; he came back to life after being beheaded and incinerated. It is revealed that his only weakness may be the Altana that made him immortal in the first place. While the Tendoushuu and other Amanto crave his power of immortality, Utsuro himself wishes an end to his immortality. Relationships Enemies *Okita Sougo: *Kagura: *Imai Nobume: Nobume was a former Naraku who defected after killing her fellow assassins after they assassinated Isaburo's wife and newborn child and refusing to kill Isaburo himself. Utsuro was part of the Tendoushuu by this time but is implied to sometimes visit the cult to give out orders. During the Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc, she desperately tries to tell the Mimawarigumi, Kagura, and Okita to retreat when she realizes Utsuro's arrival, to little avail. She and the latter two fight Utsuro just to be soundly defeated. She then stalls Utsuro long enough for Gintoki to get involved but even with his help, they were barely able to push him back and forced to flee. In the Rakuyou Arc, she reveals to Gintoki and Katsura that Utsuro was an immortal human, Shouyou was one of his personalities and believes that he is the most dangerous creature in the universe. She and Oboro are the only one who knows about Utsuro's origin, well. *Sakata Gintoki: *Katsura Kotarou: *Takasugi Shinsuke: *Sakamomot Tatsuma: *Umibouzu''': Story Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Utsuro was first introduced arriving in one of the Naraku ships both to help squash Isaburo's rebellion and to fight Gintoki. He easily defeats the combined forces of Nobume, Okita and Kagura and is barely beaten back by the trio mainly with Gintoki's help. When Utsuro was revealed to have Shouyou's appearance, Gintoki suffers a breakdown that, as shown in the next arc, he doesn't completely recover from. Okita, Kagura, and Gintoki also receive their first glimpse of Utsuro's healing ability. Utsuro will spend the rest of the arc back on one of the Naraku ships, gleefully watching as it bombards its enemies and allies. Rakuyou Arc As Nobume reveals a little of Utsuro's history mainly to Gintoki and Katsura, Utsuro visits the Harusame Elders, the true leaders of the pirates, where they thank each other for destroying each others' enemies. He grows disgusted by their talks of immortality and helps the Harusame divisions overthrow the Elders by killing them. Days later, the pirate division leaders pledge their loyalty to Utsuro and the Tendoushuu, and Umibouzu arrives to chastise the pirates and warns Utsuro for interfering in his fight with his son, the former member of Harusame. It is later revealed that Oboro's constant revivals in the series was due to Utsuro (as Shouyou) giving the Naraku leader his immortal blood decades before when he was a child, dying. Utsuro grows curious about how the disciples of his previous personality will become a danger to him and his fellow Tendoushuu along with his interest in fighting Umibouzu. He purposely antagonizes both groups and finally has his fight with Umibouzu. He barely defeats the Yato due to Umibouzu being not only aware of how his immortality works but also knowing his weakness to try to kill him. Utsuro was forced to resort to his trump card to stay alive and heavily weakened, he flees. He does thank Umibouzu for giving him his first ever near-death experience. Near the end of the arc, a dying Oboro tells Takasugi more information about Utsuro, who in turn sends Takechi to tell the other Four Heavenly Kings, especially Katsura and Gintoki. Battles Trivia *His name "Utsuro" means "emptiness" *Its appearance is similar to a Tengu (天狗) hybrid of bird and human represented in Japanese mythology. *In the hilt of his katana is a manji, Buddhist religious symbol representing eternity and the 4 elements. It is also the Kamon (Japanese emblems used to decorate and identify an individual or family) of Yoshida Shoin (archetype of Shouyou). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human